


She Swears She's No Elizabeth Bennet

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is assigned Pride and Prejudice for muggle studies and finds some similarities between the romantic leads and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Swears She's No Elizabeth Bennet

"Hey Evans, I found a book about you and Prongs!" Sirius called from down the table at lunch.

"What Sirius? I didn't even know you read."

"Only when I have to," he smirked, "It's for Muggle Studies. It's called Pride and Prejudice."

She froze, "How far into it are you?"

"Not far. All we know is that this Darcy fellow and Elizabeth hate each other. Seems a lot like you too. Right, Prongs?" he called to James who was just walking in.

"What am I agreeing to?" he asked taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Just that you and Evans are Darcy and Bennet in our book for Muggle Studies."

"Oh. I think Evans is more than tolerable," he smirked, "But I'll agree that we've got the basic gist."

"No, absolutely not!" she protested from down the table, "I am not the Elizabeth Bennet to your Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

"Whatever, you say Evans."

"No, no, keep reading. You'll see."

A week later, Sirius came bursting into the Great Hall, followed by James who was running after him.

"Evans!" he shouted.

"Stop it Padfoot," James called after him.

"Hey Evans," she looked up.

"What is it Sirius?"

"Mr. Darcy just proposed to Elizabeth and she rejected him. She was mean and everything. And he was kind of a jerk. I don't know what you're talking about; the two of you are Elizabeth and Darcy."

"Once you keep reading, you'll discover that we are nothing like them."

"Don't worry Evans. I agree with you. I don't wish to tell you how ardently I admire and love you because I don't and even if I did, I have more game than Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you James, Someone has some common sense."

"I know I'm right," Sirius griped, "Just you wait."

Days after that, Sirius came skipping down the halls. He was right. He was right. He was right. He ran into the Great Hall.

"Evans! Evans! Hey, Evans!" she looked up from her lunch, "I finished the book."

"And you'll see that I was right. James and I are nothing like Elizabeth and Darcy."

"No, you can't deny it. I know you're in love with him. You may not realize it yet, but I know I'm right. I'm so certain of it that I'm writing my paper on it. We have to relate it to the Wizarding World and you and James are far more interesting that relating my mother to Lady Catherine, however accurate that may be."

"You're being ridiculous. Even if I was Elizabeth and he was Darcy, he hasn't done anything to redeem himself like Darcy did."

"When was the last time he hexed Snape?"

She couldn't remember, "I don't know."

"Exactly. See, Snape is Wickham and I'm clearly Colonel Fitzwilliam. And Remus is Bingley."

"What? That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. When I get an 'O' on my paper, I'll show you."

"If Professor Crawford gives you can 'O' then I'll eat my words."

"Is that a deal?" he extended his hand.

"It's a deal," she said shaking it. It was a deal she shouldn't have made.

Two weeks later, Sirius had his paper back. He'd gotten an 'O'.

Thankfully, James had talked him out of humiliating her or making her eat her words. She was grateful. She'd never admit that they were Darcy and Elizabeth. She was proud, but he wasn't prejudiced against anyone except Slytherin house.

And anyway, it's not like he lived on some grand estate. Life is not a romance novel. They're in the middle of a war for Merlin's sake. She's not going to settle down as the mistress of Pemberley. Not that she would because she isn't Elizabeth Bennet and James is no Fitzwilliam Darcy. She swears.


End file.
